ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Metzger
Doctor Metzger is in charge of Tanizaki Heavy Industries research division. He is very loyal to Tanizaki Kazuo and the genius behind many of the companies bioresearch projects, including Unit Zero. Profile Metzger was a Nazi scientist who was forced into exile after the close of World War II. Appearance Metzger is a elderly man with a heavily-lined face, his thinning hair gone completely past grey and into white. Biography Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate After finishing his latest experiments of Unit Zero he sent of report to Kazuo requesting that he allow him perform another test run this time with Unit Zero's limiters released to as much as fifty percent. When Kazuo and Zhang came to him Metzger was experimenting on a Daimon. Since they had never exceeded ten percent Metzger’s request was a massive one. Metzger knew this, but since a lot dealt with mysticism he needed to be sure of all flaw. Hearing the dismissal in his employer's voice when he thanked him Metzger went back to the operating table. However he did inform him that the Project Janus learned that the Sailor Senshi were going to have a scuffle later that afternoon. Kazuo and Zhang left to the pleading sobs of the Daimon. Later Zhang contacted him and told him to put as much pressure on Project Janus as he could. Chapter 5: The Opening Moves After getting what he could from the Janus Project Doctor Metzger called Kazuo, Zhang and Ekim to inform them that Ranma and the Senshi would be fighting in an abandoned warehouse. He also warned that Sailor Saturn would be there. Zhang pointed out that this could be a good thing. Kazuo agreed so had Doctor Metzger deploy a full squad of Synths to the area where Sailor Saturn will be fighting, while having Zhang watch for opportunities to do the test run of Unit Zero without drawing suspicions. Chapter 7: Among the Enemy Kazuo once again called Nagai into the conference room, to ask him to sit in on his meeting with Ranma as a way to gain his trust. While Ekim didn’t know why they were going through so much trouble for little more then pawns. Kazuo felt this was the best way to keep the Senshi out of their hairs. Though he did assure them he had other options if Ranma refused to cooperate. When Zhang led Ranma into the conference room he instantly picked out Tanizaki Kazuo. As Ranma adjusted himself to the resources Kazuo had he introduced him to Nagai, Ekim, and Metzger. Kazuo explained that after hearing about Sailor Moon rewriting reality he’s spent the last three years trying to come up with a countermeasure to that power, and apologized Ranma and his friend getting mixed up in it. Naturally Ranma didn’t believe a word he said but agreed to along with keeping the Senshi’s attention so that he could learn what Kazuo was really after. When Kazuo brought Ranma to Metzger’s lab he showed him the Synths and Kazuo told him that Ryoga had been hurt in a fight with them. Though he made it seem like they were sent to rescue him from Sailor Saturn and Ryoga misunderstood their intensions. As worry over Ryoga gnawed at Ranma Metzger led them to Captain Davidson and his mercenaries. Davidson was sparing with a Synth and noticed the group after killing it. After hearing that Ranma was a potential new hire Captain Davidson, became enraged and accused Kazuo of trying to replace him and his men. He became even more so when Kazuo stated that even with the serum they weren’t a match for Ranma. He in turn became angry when Davidson started insulting him. Davidson attacked Ranma when he called him out, but was easily defeated. Kazuo apologized for his employees’ inexcusable behavior, but Ranma shrugged it off as he was more focused on the Synth that Davidson had been fighting. Unknown to Kazuo as they left Ranma was able to sense the presence of Dark Kingdom Youma. Chapter 8: Foes in Need Knowing that Tanizaki was about to cut funding for the super soldier project due to its negative side effect, Metzger watched Davidson's mercenaries finished their morning combat tests through a one-way mirror as he tried to figure out where he had gone wrong. Later he was interrupted from studying some reports from the aborted test run of Unit Zero by the sound of the blaring alarms and gunfire. Before he could figure out what was going on a blood-splattered Captain Davidson stormed into room the flanked by four of his mercenaries. Metzger tried to deny that the project was being shut down, but they naturally didn’t believe him and began torturing him for blackmail material on Kazuo. torn between being killed by the drug-crazed mercenaries now or Tanizaki later when he found out later if he talked Metzger’s decision was made when Davidson brought a scalpel to his eye. In panic Metzger told them about Tanizak’s obsession with the Senshi. Since he didn’t know who the Senshi were all he could lead them to was Professor Souichi Tomoe who Tanizaki had refused to kidnap since he didn’t want to risk his daughter finding out. Throwing Metzger across the room Davidson demanded everything he had on Tomoe. Chapter 10: Ties That Bind Metzger was awakened in his office by Kazuo who wanted to know what the progress on Unit Zero was. Since they no longer needed to focus on stealth Kazuo had him perform another live test. When the test proved successful Kazuo allowed himself a thin smile. While Metzger was worried that the stability met that Sailor Moon could resist it, Kazuo wasn’t as he fully expected a confrontation between her and Unit Zero to happen eventually. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air Tanizaki Kazuo gathered Zhang, Doctor Metzger, Nagai, and Ekim to the conference room table to discuss the Senshi finding out about their deception. Zhang was the most relaxed of them, the Chinese assassin regarding the meeting with curiosity, but no alarm. Metzger, who knew most of what Tanizaki was about to say, shifted in place with a restless mixture of excitement and anxiety. Nagai, Tanizaki's political assistant, was completely in the dark, chewing his lower lip as he tried to figure out what was going on. And Ekim looked miserable. The backlash from having his possession of Ranma forcibly terminated by Sailor Moon's holy power had not been kind to the sorcerer. A combination of him being ashamed of letting his temper get the better of him and the fact that Unit Zero was ready met that he was not angry by this fact. He realized that they most likely wouldn’t be getting Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Saturn’s blood so ordered them to be eliminated. Though he felt that it would be best to have them come to them. Metzger was going to have his people interrogate Project Janus or the time and nature of their attack only to be stopped by Tanizaki who found it suspicious that he consistently failed to predict major events that would have been invaluable to know about. The fact that he did predict something that would have blown over if they didn’t intervene made Tanizaki think that he had planned it. Metzger was skeptical since Ryo’s precognition wasn’t really that strong. However Tanizaki was no longer convinced of that. Either Ryo was to weak to be useful or was a grave threat so ordered him to be killed. Metzger became furious that one of his test subjects had been manipulating him so saw to it personally. Chapter 12: On the Offensive Ryo was dragged before a furious Metzger who asked him if it was true. When Ryo tried to play dumb he had the guard pistol whip him. Asking him again the only reponse Metzger receive was Ryo glaring at him in defiance. That was all the answer Metzger needed so ordered him men to beat Ryo to death. Fortunately before they could they were interrupted by the arrival of Beneda who pretended to be a high class assassin on par with Zhang looking to hire Metzger on behalf of her employer in a desperate bid to by time enough for Ranma and the others to get there. The fact that she was able to infiltrate his lab was enough to get Metzger to believe her. Ryo saw that Metzger was growing suspicious at how disorganized Beneda’s questions were so when the alarm started blaring he used the opportunity he used the opportunity to tackle one of the guards and grapple his gun from him. Beneda was able to incapacitate the others before they could do anything, however they last one was able to start spraying the room with gunfire. Sadly Ryo was hit in the crossfire, as he bleed out Beneda picked him up and ran away. Metzger cursed in frustration upon being informed that they were under attack and that one of the attackers was a Sailor Senshi. Telling them to terminate Project Janus as soon as possible to prevent him from getting into the hands of the Senshi he became even more frustrated when told that lost contact with the control room. After flashbacking to the last time his research was shut down he ordered them to release Bakene, sweep the building for Ryo and have the Jötunn prepared for launch. Inside the cockpit of the Jötunn Doctor Metzger ordered the youma to ceased their resistance when they refused he aimed his weapons at them. A few of the rebels with ranged attacks tried to pick incoming missiles out of the sky, but they were too small, too unpredictable, too fast. Other monsters raised their hands, forming barriers of various shapes and materials. When the missiles hit the explosive fury they produced were entirely at odds with their small size. Metzger was getting ready to fire another volley when Jötunn’s arm was hit by Ryoga’s blast. The prisoners could only gasp as the proof of Beneda’s words appeared before their eyes. Ranma then used the Heisoku no Hyo to blast the remaining missiles out of the air. Ranma and Ryoga then began systematically taking out the mecha while keeping Metzger’s attention away from the youma. Metzger began to training as red Red flashing lights and acrid smoke filled the cockpit of the Jötunn, warning of damage and system failures. Try as he might he couldn’t think of a way out of his situation. In a final act of petty revenge Metzger attempted to kill the youma.Ranma and Ryoga moved in perfect synch, communicating their intent to each other without requiring anything other than body language were not only able to prevent this. Then using the human battle aura technique they beat the battlesuit into submission until it exploded. Personality Abilities Category:Characters Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries